Bromas crueles
by Taose
Summary: lo que una broma puede llegar a lastimar a alguien


**BROMAS CRUELES**

: dialogp

"": pensamientos

111111111111111111111111111

La mañana era como todas las demas, aburrida, la verdad llevaba atrasado como 10 minutos para llegar a la escuela, pero ya no le importaba, claro, todo después de el dia anterior en que Yuriy le habia dicho eso de Kai…

FLASH BACK

un chico pelirrojo estaba en el jardin de una gran escuela con un moreno pelizul junto a el

y que te dijo Yuriy? Te contesto por fin si le gustaba alguien?-pregunto inpaciente Takao

bueno, la verdad dure mucho en sacarle la información, pero solo me dijo que le gustaba cierto moreno, y luego volteo a ver a Rei…lo siento Takao-en verdad se sentia mal por el Kinomiya, le gustaba, pero no queria que sufriera de esa forma

cabizbajo agacho la cabeza de una forma triste con sus lindos ojitos amenazando con derramar lagrimas.

bueno…-pronuncio el pequeño rompiendo el silencio-gracias Yuriy por hacerme ese favor-unas lagrimas se atrevieron a salir derramándose en su hermoso rostro

ay Takao-lo atrae a el y lo abraza tratando de darle algo de consuelo-no te preocupes. Aun hay mucho que querrían estar contigo, hay muchos peces en el mar aun, no te derrumbes por el-lo estrecha mas a el

gracias…Yuriy…-voltea su cabeza para arriba la cual antes descansaba en el pecho del mas alto

dime-respondio el pelirrojo

por que no me querra a mi? Acaso tengo algo mal? Soy feo? Gordo? Deforme? O no me soportan por como soy de animado? Dime Yuriy dime-

no Takao no es eso no te preocupes…pero te digo una cosa? Por que mejor no hablas tu con el, conociendolo talves y me mintio para no dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos-

en…serio?-pregunto el pequeño

si, ya sabes que es muy raro, no lo he de conocer, mira-se separa de el para que se vieran mejor, y para no caer en la tentacion de pasar a algo mas-mañana sacale el tema y veremos si yo tengo razon, ademas me dijo que era un moreno, y dejame recordarte que te color te delata-le guiño el ojo tratando de alegrarlo

bueno…talves tengas razon…tratare de decirle mañana, tratare de confesarle lo que siento-

no-lo que dijo Yuriy lo saco de onda-no trataras-continuo diciendo-lo haras-termino con una sonrisa de confianza

si!-dijo con alegria el joven…

FIN FLASH BACK

sabia que un rayito de esperanza habia llegado a su vida, pero ese rayito de luz tambien se podia apagar…nunca especifico nada. "un moreno". Pero que moreno habia cautivado el corazon de hielo?. La noche anterior luego de lo que platico con Yuriy, se puso a pensar en las cosas que le iban de favor y las que no, y de tantas se dio cuenta que el chino le ganaba…peor aun asi mejor se cercioraba. Claro, no llegaria "Kai me gustas, te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti". NO! Claro que no! Seria la burla extrema del bicolor, o de plano no lo volveria a ver igual que antes. Mejor no se arriesgaba y le trataba de sacar platica para que le dijera las cosas que queria saber.

Llego a la escuela, ya habian comenzado las clases como 15 minutos antes. Que regañadiza le esperaba del profe de matematicas al ver que llego tarde de nuevo, y lo peor es que llego mucho mas tarde que antes. Tomando valor llego a la puerta. Estaba apunto de abrirla cuando el objeto de sus desvelos llego y le tomo del hombro.

ni lo intentes- dijo Kai deteniendole para que no abriese la puerta

po…por que?-pregunto el aludido

por que acba de mandar por un tubo a dos de tus compañeros, los cuales ya se fueron hace rato, asi que no gastes energias-le quito la mano de el hombro y comenzo a caminar.

Luego de eso, el peliazul, mejor hizo caso a su mayor para comenzar de una buena vez por todas con el "plan".

y tu por que estas afuera?- dijo mientras lo seguia

hn, mi profesora esta por dar a luz y no hay sustituto-respondio de manera cortante

ah…bueno…te puedo hacer compañía? Me quedan 45 minutos de clase y no quiero andar solo-

haz lo que quieras-

como digas…mira-señalo las bancas de la cafeteria-por que no nos sentamos y platicamos un rato eh?-pregunto el menor

como sea-se fue en direccion a la mas cercana de las bancas

si-

los dos llegaron a las bancas. Duraron beun rato hablando (bueno Takao hablo el otro escucho mas que nada). Cuando al ojiazul tormenta se le ocurrio tomar cartas en el asunto

oye Kai, hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte-

te escucho-su frialdad se noto mientras tomaba de un jugo de durazno que acababa de comprar

bueno, a ti te gusta alguien?-le solto de repente, no vio la cara que puso el Hiwatari por que la suya la agacho con algo de vergüenza.

Kai casi se atraganta con su jugo al oir lo que dijo el niño y lo volteo a ver. Una sonrisa curvo en su rostro. Seria divertido jugar un poco con eso.

si-

am…bueno…y…quien es? Digo…si me lo puedes decir claro-un temeroso Takao se dio a conocer

bueno…es muy lindo, moreno, de un cabello espectacular y unos ojos que me hechizan al verlos…ademas me llevo muy bien con el…-

golpe bajo para Takao, el unico de todos los que conocia que se llevaban bien con el frio chico era Rei…entonces Yuriy si supo bien que paso

acaso…acaso es Rei?-aun no levabantaba la cabeza

la sonrisa que mantenia Kai se le cargo de satisfacción, una pequeña broma no caeria mal.

si-

y fue todo. El corazon de Takao se rompio en mil pedazos. Si. Esa era su respuesta. De inmediato se levanto dandole la espalda al otro.

bueno, ya paso la hora, mejor voy a ver si ya llego el profe de la siguiente- y salio corriendo antes de que Kai pudiera salir tras el, el cual susurro un demonios…

1111111111111111111111111111111111

llevaba casi toda la mañana buscandolo. Cuando salio corriendo tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que habia causado, y gracias a esos segundos habia perdido de vista a la persona que mas queria. Ya habia ido a su salon pero le dijeron que no habia ido ese dia. Ok, parecia que no querian que le vieran como debia de estar, y todo por su culpa, malditas bromas que cuando se le ocurrian lastimaban a las personas que mas queria…

camino por todos lados, hasta que vio que de atrás de los edificios su amigo y compañero ruso, Yuriy salia con cara de preocupación.

"talves el sepa donde esta"-penso acercandose a el chico-Yuriy-pronuncio acercandocele y llamando la atención del chico

que quieres Kai?-su frialdad lo sorprendio un poco pero no se inmuto ante ella

sabes donde esta Takao?-sin rodeos

no te importa, mejor ve y busca a tu chino, que con Takao ya no tienes nada que ver-sus ojos tenian furia…una furia muy grande contra el, y lo noto

no es lo que piensa…dime donde esta-

si si es, y no te le acerques que lo haz dejado muy mal con lo que le dijiste-

esta detrás de los salones verdad?-intuyó rapidamente

te dije que no te le acercaras-

Yuriy, me conoces mejor que nadie, mirame a los ojos y ve si le quiero hacer algo-

los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Carmin vs azules. El ruso luego de la batalla, cerro los ojos y se hizo para un lado dandole espacio

ve, pero solo por que tambien me siento culpable-

un extrañado bicolor lo miro con la ceja alzada a la vez que caminaba junto a el y le susurraba

luego me contaras esa parte, y no te escaparas-

y se fue tras los salones

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

el lindo moreno estaba sentado en una de las mini banquetita adherida a la parte trasera de el salon. No podia dejar de llorar, asi de feo habia sentido lo que el chico de sus sueños le habia dicho. Pero que tonto habia sido, por que no lo supuso antes, Kai y Rei hacian la mejor pareja del mundo, los dos mas guapos, inteligentes y fuertes. Eran el uno para el otro.

En eso unos ruidos llamaron su atención…debia de ser Yuriy, ya que supuestamente habia ido por algo de agua para el, asi que por eso no volteo a verlo.

Ya tan seguro de si mismo volvio a sumirse en sus pensamiento, hasta que unos fuertes brazos se acomodaron en su cintura, y un calido aliento rozaba con su cuello erizándole la piel

Yu, Yuriy?- perrunito dudoso el chico al pensar que era el chico

no-

esa voz…esa voz…sus ojos se abrieron al instante al saber quien era. Pero que hacia el abrazandole de esa forma…asi…después de que le habia dicho eso…

Ka…Kai?-su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo

acertaste…-

que…que haces aquí?- como pudo se separo del otro cuerpo que lo habia apresado…

bueno, vengo a afrontar lo que mis bromas me causan-respondio no mas asi

que?-pregunto Kinomiya-cuales bromas?...de que me hablas?-

de esto-rapidamente disminuyo la distancian entre el lindo chico y el, juntando sus labios con los de el en un beso tierno

takao tenia los ojos en extremo abiertos, que pasaba? Entonces todo lo que le habia dicho antes Kai no era verdad? No entendia. Por fin se separaron, el beso no habia sido correspondido por el moreno, ya que aun estaba en shock

lo siento-dijo Kai sacando al otro de su estado-creo que no debi haberte dicho eso antes…como dije las bromas que hago son muy crules-

bromas? Entonces no te gusta Rei? Me jugaste una broma con eso?-

asi es…-se acerco al chico-me perdonas?-

la cara de Takao se torno molesta. Esa clase de bromas eran muy crueles, como se habia dignado a hacerle eso?

y que me viste cara de que te perdonaria por algo asi, asi de facil?-

llevo toda la mañana buscandote, al principio no pense que saldrias corriendo y asi te diria algo muy importante-

que cosa?- pregunto con un tono de enojo pero este se estaba apaciguando

que te amo-le dijo acercandose mas y uniendo de nuevo sus labios a los de el juntandols en un beso al igual tierno, pero luego paso a mas entregado, Takao iba sediendo cada vez mas a la magia de Hiwatari. Por fin se separaron de esa muestra de sentimientos, para que después el chico lindo lo mirara con odio mescla amor

algun dia me vengare de esta Hiwatari, y cuando eso pase pagaras todas las que me debas-un tono que atemorizaria se oyó del joven

pero aun asi me amas no?-a eso un sonrisa de victoria se manifesto en el

te odio…pero igual te amo-

un nuevo beso se dio a conocer pactando con el una promesa de amor

FIN

1111111111111111111111

bueno lo prometido es deuda, ORO FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RETRASADO!

Espero que te guste tu regalo, y para aquellos que me apoyen en continuar dejen un review para asi ver La venganza de Takao. Bueno me despido, nos vemos!

ATTE

TAOSE


End file.
